Gay Bar
by Vampyress-Freak6
Summary: Sasuke asks Naruto to go to a bar, unfortunately for our favorite dumb blonde, he doesn't realise it is a gay bar. Yaoi of the SasuNaru variety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would never wear pants.**

**Summery: Sasuke asks Naruto to go to a bar with him, unfortunately for our favorite dumb blonde, he doesn't realise it is a gay bar.**

**A/N: This is SasuNaru, and is one-sided for now, but will change in the next chapter. Please R&R! I will love you and bring you cookies!**

**Also, thanks to mah sista Emerald Elf-Slytherin707 (a.k.a. Emerald Elfieeeee), who beta'd this story for me, in a mojor kind of a way! XD**

* * *

**Gay bar**

**Chapter 1/3: Dancing Diva**

Sasuke twiddled his fingers nervously in his lap as he sat next to his crush of three years.

_'ITS NOW OR NEVER!'_

The thought seemed to echo through out Sasuke's mind, as he slowly raised his hand behind Naruto and taped him on the shoulder.

"Hn, what is it?" Naruto asked as he faced Sasuke, to find a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"I was... wondering...," Sasuke began, struggling to say those words he had been trying to push out of his mouth for quite a long time now, those words that seemed so easy to say in front of the bathroom mirror. To his shame as an Uchiha, he found his mouth ran dry.

"Oh shit! Is there an enemy behind me-" Naruto cried frantically as he turned around swiftly to find nothing there (for what Sasuke thought was defiantly the third time that week).

Sasuke blushed a heavier shade of red; he found his frantic behaviour to be rather cute at times.

"No... that's not it," Sasuke replied slowly as he rolled his eyes, "I was wondering... if I could escort you to a men's bar with me tonight?"

Naruto paused.

_'Men's bar? What does that mean?'_ Naruto thought with suspicion, _'Well... might as well go find out!'_

"Ha! I accept your invitation to this so called 'bar'", said Naruto in his failed attempt to somewhat challenge the Uchiha boy.

Sasuke was a bit confused by his response, but no matter, he had accepted and that's all that Sasuke had wanted. "Ok, I'll come pick you up at say, seven?"

"It's a date!" Naruto proclaimed, without realising his choice of words.

Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto then, something he had never done before. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't question the Uchiha's strange reaction.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

One hour later, Sasuke gazed over to his bedside table, as the bright red fluro light of his digital clock screened the time; 

**6:50**

_'Time to get the Dobe.'_ Sasuke decided, his predatory smirk firmly in place on his features,_ 'This will be one hell of a night.'_

Naruto, on the other hand, was still running around his house in nothing but his boxers and over sized black jacket, trying desperately to find his pants, with the time already approaching seven.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

Naruto's heart beat frantically, 'It's Sasuke!' He thought, dramatically throwing his arms in the air as he exclaimed towards the door; "Wait, wait! I'm not ready yet!"

Sasuke peaked through the window next to the large front door of Naruto's apartment, to see the boy was dressed in nothing but his boxers and over sized jacket. Quickly looking away, Sasuke's cheeks stained an airbrushed pink.

Suddenly, the door started to open and the raven looked in to find Naruto leaning up against the doorway.

He looked the Uzumaki up and down, from the trademark bright-orange jacket the blonde always wore, to the tightest black leather pants he has ever seen.

Was this an attempt to seduce him, Sasuke wondered, or was this how Naruto dressed when he usually went out?

"Hop in the car." Sasuke monotoned, struggling to keep his normal calm tone of voice.

Naruto got in the passenger's front seat, Sasuke putting his arm around the blondes shoulders casually, pulling him a little closer.

Naruto thought nothing of this, but merely assumed Sasuke was warming up to him a little more, as the raven haired boy was the one who invited _him_ out.

After a while of driving, Naruto's neck seemed to hurt trying to keep it in an up right position all this time, so he slowly leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, nuzzling in a bit, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't push him away and deprive him of the comfortable position, but surprisingly he didn't.

Naruto noticed a lot of flashing bright lights coming from the front of a building on the street they had just passed.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked, craning his neck back to look at the obvious attraction of the place, as crowds of people were entering.

"Yes," Sasuke replied simply, a smirk in place that Naruto couldn't see.

As they both stepped out of the car, Naruto followed Sasuke over to the building, guiding them through the crowds of people waiting to get in.

"Hey guys, I brought a friend tonight," Sasuke said casually to the large and overly intimidating muscular men guarding the door.

"Aww..." One of them replied, in a curiously high-pitched voice, "When will one of _us_ be your escort, Sasu-kun?" The other asked as Sasuke passed them with a smirk on his face.

_'Wow!' _Naruto thought, still very oblivious to the situation,

"Oh my god! Sasuke can we go dance, please?" Naruto begged, using the pout Kiba had taught him to use when he wanted to get his way.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, momentarily distracted by Naruto's pouting lips, "Oh, sure. You go ahead; I'll get us some drinks."

As Naruto made his way to the dance floor, he couldn't help thinking how nice Sasuke was being to him today. He smiled lightly, he wouldn't mind if Sasuke and he did this more often.

Suddenly Naruto's favourite song came on, and all other thoughts vanished as he quickly ran to the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" A familiar voice suddenly called. 

Sasuke turned around, holding he and Naruto's cosmopolitans, smirking lightly as he came to face his friend. "Oh, hey Kiba."

"Here once again by yourself, I see," said Shino, popping out from behind Kiba.

"No, actually," Sasuke replied, smugness present in his tone now, "I'm here with someone."

"Oh my god, really? Who?!" Asked Kiba in his usual excited tone, grinning wide.

"Naruto," Sasuke stated with pride, "He's over on the dance floor."

He turned around to point over at where Naruto was dancing, but stopped dead when he noticed that his beautiful blonde angel had all eyes on him.

"Oh wow, he can really move cant he?" Kiba asked, giggling lightly at the thought, "That's weird though, I didn't think he was gay."

Sasuke ignored Kiba's comment as he moved his way to the dance floor, towards Naruto, forgetting the drinks he had ordered.

Kiba leaned his elbows on the counter, pouting as he watched Sasuke go after Naruto, "Shino why don't you ever dance like that for me?" He asked, eyeing the cosmopolitans.

"Because," Shino replied, watching as his boyfriend down Sasuke's forgotten drinks, before he pulled Kiba into his arms and kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm scared someone might take you away from me, if I'm not holding onto you."

Kiba giggled, glad for the attention.

"Well then," He countered in a husky tone of voice, "How about you dance with me?"

* * *

As Sasuke moved his way to Naruto he, again, noticed all eyes focused on his blonde date, trying hard not to hear all the pickup lines being thrown towards him. 

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled over the loud music as he got a grip on the smaller boy.

"Sasuke! Your finally here, I'm having so much fun! Thank you so much for inviting me!" Naruto replied as he turned to face the raven, draping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

Sasuke felt his face turn red, "Um..." He stuttered as Naruto's arms tightened around his neck and the dobe leaned into him, "No problem Naruto."

"But, ah, haven't you noticed all the guys trying to pick you up?" Sasuke asked, carefully keeping his tone casual, "I must say I'm a little jealous."

"Guys? Why would guys wanna pick me up?" Naruto snorted, obviously amused at the thought.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as Naruto laughed heartily.

"It's not like we're in some kind... of..." Naruto's words trailed off, his mirth dying away, as he realised...

_'Wait, why are there so many guys here... and not so many girls?'_ He thought, _'A-and why are they dancing so close to me?!'_ His thoughts grew desperate.

_'Holy crap!'_ Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he turned to look at Sasuke in realisation, _'I'm not in a normal dance bar! I'm in a gay bar!'_

* * *

**A/N: I will post the next chapter if I get reviews, so let me know what you think! This is also my first ever fic, so have mercy! Cookies to those who review.**

**_- v.freak_**


End file.
